It Would Have Gone Unnoticed
by amelias-nature
Summary: The Tweedles get separated.  T for violence


**It Would Have Gone Unnoticed **- Attempted Drabble

A fanfic for a fanfic (Dalton by CP Coulter) - I do not own Glee or Dalton, just this slightly twisted idea.

_Summary_: The Tweedles are separated...

_A/N #1_: This is probably the "cleanest" thing I will ever write. Meaning, there is nothing minutely sexual in this. Which just feels weird for me. :P  
><em>AN #2_: To my regular readers – I'm sorry this isn't a Freedom or Liberty installment, but when the idea wouldn't leave me alone I had to write it. My excuse was, 'it's just drabble it won't be that long.' But I can't write drabble.  
>So without further ado...<p>

* * *

><p>It would have gone unnoticed until morning if a certain boy hadn't been up late, or early, playing a three-person chess game online. He was bored, the game being too easy, or at least too easy to hack. Otherwise his eyes wouldn't have been wandering his many screens and spot the extra body in the Tweedles' room.<p>

* * *

><p>Evan had been tired. After two nights of studying and a full day of tests, he just wanted to sleep. But the noise of a walkie-talkie crackling only meant one thing. Han had found some embarrassing info on a housemate, or classmate, or faculty member. It was the only sound that could wake him up when he was this tired.<p>

It was as he reached for the device that he knew something was wrong. Why wasn't Ethan reaching for it two? Usually they were fighting over it by now. He paused, listening. That's when he heard it, the deep, heavy breaths and the muffled whimpers.

Slowly he rolled over, only to find himself eye to eye with the barrel of a gun. Following the hand and arm that held it he saw nothing but a black space, the light in the room being too dim to show the face under the black hood.

Evan pulled away instinctively, glancing around. Ethan sat on the other side of the bed, a scarf or something in his mouth to keep him quiet and his hands in the process of being tied behind his back.

Finally he looked back to the faceless man. "What do you want with us?"

The Tweedles flinched at the resulting chuckle, not because it belonged to an insane person, but because it didn't. That chuckle was from a man who knew exactly how everything was going to work, and that presumably, nothing could go wrong.

"I don't want anything with _both_ of you. I just want one." He kept the gun pointed at Evan as he finished tying up Ethan one handed. "I don't really care who I end up with, you're both so similar. But I really only need one, so that's all I'll take."

Binding complete, Ethan was pulled to his feet, held close to the man by the elbow. The restrained blonde looked around frantically, wanting to do something, but afraid of the gun going off while it was aimed at his brother's head.

"Now," continued the kidnapper, "I will walk out of here, untouched, and unnoticed. If either of you tries something funny, I will shoot and take who ever lives. Understand?"

Both twins nodded.

Then Ethan was pulled, almost without a sound, out the door.

As soon as he was alone Evan jumped off his bed. He ran around his room, trying to find something to use.

"I've got eyes on him, hurry," said Han over the radio.

"I don't have anything to use," said Evan, already near tears.

"Then use your freakin' paint ball gun!" yelled Han, "He's almost down the stairs."

Paint ball gun? "That's it!" cried Evan.

He grabbed his paintball gun and emptied out the balls and filling it with marbles. If he could aim well enough – which, duh of course he could – then he could hit the same spot every time and hopefully slow, if not stop, the faceless kidnapper.

"Where are they?" he asked, finishing his loading job.

"Just out the front door. Ethan's managed to slow him down so you should be able to catch up."

Even was already out the door. He was crying now, being away from Ethan for too long. His sobs should have been waking the others up, but no one was coming to help. Only as he opened the front door did he manage to control his tears, he needed to be able to see as clearly as possible.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, which were the highest point and the clearest shot of the black hooded figure practically dragging the blonde boy.

Evan yelled, getting their attention and causing them to pause long enough for him to aim. In the next second he fired. Holding his breath, waiting for some sign that he hit his mark.

As soon as the first grunt reached his ears, he shot again… and again and again. Soon he walked down the steps after them, hitting the hooded figure on the back of the head, over and over. As he got closer Ethan managed to get away, falling to the ground a few feet away, looking back and forth between his brother and his kidnapper.

Finally, Evan stood above the hooded figure, giving one last shot. It wasn't until he dropped the gun that he saw the slightly darker spot on the back of the hood. But he didn't care, it didn't matter, he had Ethan back.

Speaking of which… Evan turned to Ethan to help release him, then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Evan shot up, looking around the room. He put his hand out and it met with an identical searching hand. Looking over, Evan knew that Ethan had had the same dream. They traded equally watery smiles before bursting into tears and hugging each other.<p>

* * *

><p>It would have gone unnoticed until morning if a certain boy hadn't been up late, or early, playing a three-person chess game online. He was bored, the game being too easy, or at least too easy to hack. Otherwise his eyes wouldn't have been wandering his many screens to spot the upset twins in their room.<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, a slightly tired, but determined Dwight entered the Tweedle domain, rock salt in hand. As he proceeded to lay a circle around the combined beds, half of Windsor came in and just started hanging out, as if they did it every day. Eventually the Tweedles began to relax, letting go of each other, though with their hands still connected.<p>

* * *

><p>It would have gone unnoticed to the rest of Dalton if a certain boy hadn't spent the last half hour in the kitchen. If he hadn't walked into the room with a bowl of fresh, warm, chocolate-chip cookies. If he hadn't done that, then a fight over cookies wouldn't have started, and it would have gone unnoticed.<p>

* * *

><p>AN #3: I don't know if the paintball thing was plausible, but that's the point of suspension of disbelief, so use it. Also, the chess game I eluded to is from a recent episode of "The Big Bang Theory." It's decription is here: www. youtube. com/ watch?v=HHVPutfveVs And it's usage is here: www. youtube. com/ watch?v=nsaAkNXAzak


End file.
